Harthatenarl
is the main protagonist and anti-heroine of the series. She is Ada's daughter and Carmine's older sister. Appearance Nevan is portrayed as a young, but misanthropic girl. She has a slim build and a well bone structure, with a slender yet rather curvaceous figure, long fingers and beautiful legs. Her most striking feature is her natural red, living hair, which made her known as the Red-Haired Demon and gave origin to the urban legend of same name, also due for her violent behavior. She is heterochromatic, having green to golden irises and delicate eyes with long, voluminous lashes. Her nails and toenails are often polished a red or black color and she also has freckles and several scars around her arms. Nevan's tattoos are also one of her characteristic traits. She has a tribal peacock tattoo on the bottom left part of her back, Her general attire consists of dark outfits, proeminent high heels and her trademark long coat. She has a obvious affinity for red-colored apparel, mostly because the color traditionally represents a heroic figure in Japanese culture, and is always seen wearing her glasses. Despite normally looking either calm, frigid or cute, in fact she is very intimidating and dangerous, mainly when angered. Personality Despite being the protagonist, Nevan is often pointed to be the real villain of the series. Nevan is a level-headed, laid back and intelligent girl. She normally has a quiet and extremely careful composure, leading people to be uneasy and mistrustful around her. When talking, she usually speaks very politely and formally, and also tries to look harmless. Despite this, she also has an extremely erratic behavior; one minute she seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next she is both maniacal and senseless. Nevan is a huge bitch. Her most pointed characteristic is her crass, jovial and vulgar personality. She is psychologically unstable and presents a clear danger to others; also being capable of extreme violence, whether carried out with a slasher and creepy smile or out of murderous rage, and with no way of knowing just what will set her off, this makes her extremely frightening to deal with. She always comes off as callous and nonchalant, and is either cursing, insulting or making sexually charged, morbid comments. She has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around her, and also has a strong sense of personal pride and unconsciously praises herself. She is also very narcissistic and extremely arrogant; she does acknowledge some characters' abilities, but is fast to return to her egotistical and eccentric persona. Nevan and Hellhound are noticed to be the only characters to acknowledge the fact that they are in a video game. Se is the only character who will insult the player for being incompetent and sometimes will give tips for getting some of her endings. She rather enjoys fighting in a playful yet brutal manner and maintains her cool even when up against powerful people such as Alastor, and even violently taunting them. She is exaggeratedly aggressive and sadistic, and can be very destructive, amoral and self-centered when needed, and enjoys physical pain on herself as well. She also gets easily bored with almost everything and does not hesitate to torture and get rid of people she simply doesn't like. However, underneath her cocky, arrogant attitude, even her can be taken by surprise, usually because of her arrogance. Nevan can be considered an intellectual and is a tactical genius, which makes her particularly unpredictable. She often attempts to trick, deceive and backstab, and has shown great ability in manipulating others. No one manages to outsmart her, while she manages to make fools out of the entire cast. That said, she will eventually brainwash people with twisted lectures, not only for her own gains, but with no apparent reason; her skills at utterly annihilating people verbally are feared and avoided. Her levels of insanity are also apparently limitless and uncontrollable; she can go completely berserk from time to time and lose her conscience unwittingly. Despite her bad character and violent nature, Nevan surpresely values family and friends very highly. She cared cared deeply for her mother and, despite their differences, she cared for her sister until the latter's death, even going as far as crying over losing her. Their care towards each other was mutual, as Carmine still tried to save her when she almost feel to her madness. Nevan is also very caring to Hatter and Slayer and openly considers them her friends. She is also shown to have a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks. She started drinking as a teenager and only get drunk if really depressed, and becomes vulnerable and cheerful if so. She is also quite shameless, often using sexual innuendos and poses. Interests Story Weapons and Abilities Nevan is heavily implied to be one of most powerful characters of the cast by a ridiculous margin. Others Background Nevan is an Irish masculine name meaning little saint or little holy one. Her last name comes from the mercenary and anti-hero Deadpool. Trivia *Her birthday falls onto the Geek Pride Day or Towel Day. Useless Information *'Height:' 1,70cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Hobbies:' Reading, playing RPG, sex *'Likes:' Dragons, weapons, robots, zombies *'Dislikes:' Hot days, boredom, unromantic people *'Average hours of sleep per night:' 6 hours *'How spends days off:' Playing video game, reading fantasy books, surfing the internet *'Average bath time:' 5 minutes *'Favorite Foods:' Hamburgers, sandwiches, pizza, bananas *'Favorite Sports:' Karate, Sanshou *'Favorite Music Genres:' Rock, Symphonic Metal, Jazz Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters